Death by Love - ON HIATUS
by Mrs.NoNameWriter
Summary: What would've happened if Jason wasn't shot by Charlie in 2x18? Read and find out. Jason and Charlie story. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Death by Love Chapter 1**

**AN: Ok, first off, I know this is a Jason and Charlie story. I am a firm believer in Charloe, but there was something there in season 2 episode 18. It was there, as much as I hate to admit it, it was there. Charloe is still the best, and if there was a Charloe church I would go there every day. But, here's Jason and Charlie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Revolution. I just not so quietly fangirl over it.**

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

We stand in the crowd surrounding the stage and scout for Partiots. We move positions once and a while, but not often enough to raise suspicion. Monroe said to look for anyone we recognize, like that'll be easy in a sea of maybe fifty people. It's like looking for a needle at the Super Bowl, as he put it. Jason, Connor, and I have no clue what a Super Bowl is, but Miles said that it wasn't important and if we wanted to know after the mission, we were welcome to ask.

I'm not even really paying attention right now, if the world was ending I wouldn't be able to tell. I'm too preoccupied in my thoughts to take notice to much right now. Other then glancing to my right every five seconds, I don't do much else besides think. My thoughts are crowded with someone I'm not supposed to trust, let alone like. If Miles or Rachel found out, hell if Monroe found out, I'd be in serious trouble and he'd be killed. He happens to be the one standing on the outside of the crowd to my right, the reason I keep looking over there every five seconds.

It's not like I can help myself. He's so dreamy and he's phenomenal looking. His short brown hair makes me want to run my hand through them every second of every day. The black t-shirt that is under his coat is tight enough just to hint at the muscles underneath, but doesn't reveal them fully. For that I'm happy, if it did every girl in Austin, hell every girl north of Mexico, would be able to see exactly what he has, and they would try to get it. Like hell I'd let them get him before. It's not like I claim him, but I sure as hell plan on it. I've seen everything he has to offer from the waist up, and he tops all the guys I've seen. Even Monroe, who has years of military training under his belt pales in comparison.

He moves once more, this time further back and inwards to get a better look, I'm assuming. I move the same way as him, not wanting to have to turn my head left making it blatantly obvious as to who I'm gazing at when I'm supposed to be scouting for Patriots. That would be super awkward if he found out I was staring. It would be even worse if the others found out, they'd never let us work together again! I'd die before I didn't go on a mission with him.

I fucking hate the Patriots, they're awful. Infecting their own people with typhous, turning children into mindless robots, and now assassinating the governor of Texas. They're the worst you can get, nothing lower on the food chain in my opinion. What irks me the most is that he used to be a Patriot, but he switched sides because he found out how they controlled their soldiers and his father didn't give a shit.

Monroe thinks he's less trustworthy because he was a Partiot. And before that he was in the Monroe Militia, then a rebel, then a Patriot, and now a rebel. Everyone thinks he's not trustworthy because of his multiple Career Changes, as Grandpa calls it. He doesn't care who's trustworthy or not as long as they keep Rachel and I safe. That's all that matters in his eyes. Monroe on the other hand claims that he's a spy for the Patriots, like he was for the Militia way back when. It feels like a lifetime ago, but it was really only about a year or two. Time isn't real important as long as you're alive.

I look around realizing I've lost track of him. It's impossible that I was thinking long enough for him to disappear! It may make me sound like a stalker, but I just want him safe. Who knows who's here and who knows who knows about his number in his eyelid. I glance around once more, deciding to go look for him if I can't see him. Luckily for me I do catch sight of him. I maneuver myself around people, moving slightly so that I have a clear line of sight to him. The one thing I don't understand is why he's moving away from the crowd, and towards a building across the street. Against my better judgement, or with it I'm not sure, I follow him, abandoning the crowd, Miles, Monroe, and Connor.

I honestly can't fathom as to why he would come in here. There are basically no windows, no way to observe the crowd below. I follow him silently, keeping a flight of stairs between us so he won't notice me following him. As he turns around the staircase I hear a door open and shut, indicating that he entered one of them. I reach the floor he disappeared from, and I'm met with three doors, two on my right and one to my left. I quickly gather my bearings and think about the direction I'm facing and the directions these rooms are, as well. I figure out that the only one that faces the street in any way is the one on my right. I could chuckle to myself slightly right now if it wasn't do serious. He was on my right side and he goes through the right door mostly likely.

I move towards the door, listening for any sound from all three doors. The two on the left are completely silent, so I assume they're empty, but a lot of my assumptions have been false today so I listen just in case. I hesitantly reach for the doorknob, but before I do I press my ear to the door in order to listen to the sounds coming from the room. I hear one pair of feet shuffling around and decide that he's the only one there. I open the door and peer inside. He's standing alone in front of a window.

I know I shouldn't be thinking this right now but I can't help but admire him from the back. He has taken off his coat, leaving him in his t-shirt. The same one that shows off his muscles unbelievably well in my opinion. I shake myself out of my dazzle and move farther into the room. I shut the door, not wanting us to be spotted. As I move farther into the room, I notice how rigid his stance is, it's almost military like. I ignore my fears and just deduct that it's because of his time in the Militia and as a Patriot.

"What are you doing up here, Jason?" I ask him as I make my way to his side, touching his shoulder as I reach him.

* * *

**I love your sexy faces! XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

Please please please read this chapter, but it's not really a chapter; it's a special announcement. I'm putting a poll on my account for two weeks. On August 24, 2015, the poll will be closed.

The poll is to decide what stories I will continue. I know I only have 10, but I also have several on Wattpad and am currently writing two novels. So, to distribute my time wisely, I'm going to prioritize my stories. The winning story I will continue and finish. So fly, fly voting birds.

* * *

**I love your sexy face! XOXO**


End file.
